csofandomcom-20200223-history
SVI Infinity Silver
or M1911 is an event-based cash point pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Infinity Silver can be upgraded to Infinity Red via upgrade event while Infinity Black can be obtained from Shop. Overview Infinity Silver SVI Infinity is fed with 8 rounds of .45 ACP. It costs moderate in-game and does high damage. However, it has low magazine capacity and takes a little longer time to reload when compared to the reloading time of other pistols. Infinity Black Infinity Black is the upgraded version of Infinity Silver. It does higher damage but has lower rate of fire than the original Infinity. It can be upgraded with kill points or buy with cash from shop. However, this can be bought with points in some region. Infinity Red Infinity Red is the upgraded version of Infinity Silver. It has higher rate of fire, takes shorter time to reload and has higher magazine size but it does lower damage. It can only be obtained from Infinity Silver upgrade event. Advantages *Cheap *Purchasable for all teams *High damage Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Low magazine capacity *Expensive ammunition cost *Long reload time Events 'Singapore/Malaysia' Infinity Silver is available to be bought from 5 to 19 May 2011 for permanent purchase only. It is not sold for 3/10/30 days period. The player that can achieve 400 zombie kills in Zombie Mods will receive Infinity Black. If the player does not purchase Infinity Silver, the player will only receive Black Infinity Holder which cannot be used. The player that can achieve 6000 kills in Zombie Scenario will receive Infinity Red. If the player does not purchase Infinity Silver, the player will only receive Red Infinity Holder which cannot be used. Infinity Black is now available for purchase with game point for 3/10/30 days period starting from 26 September 2012 by 7000 points (3 days). Infinity Silver can be obtained randomly from Zombie Scenario. (Recommended maps is Hard level) 'Taiwan/Hong Kong' Infinity Silver is available for sale from 17 April ~ 8 May 2012. The player will receive Infinity Black after killing 300 zombies with any weapons in Zombie: The Original, Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. The player will receive Infinity Red after collecting 3000 kill points with Infinity Silver. 'Japan' Infinity Silver is available for sale from 24 June 2010. 'Indonesia' Infinity Black is available for sale from 10 October 2012. 'Thailand' *Infinity Silver is sold in Shop for game points and has level restrict 4. *Starting 23 May 2013, Infinity Black was released alongside with AS50, Silver bell, Golden bell and Port. *Infinity Red was released on 19 June 2013 alongside with Camouflage 2 and Kriss Super V upgrade event. It can only be purchased by Level 43 players and above for points. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : The Infinity Black is Mei's personal sidearm. Terrorist: *Spade: The Infinity Silver is Spade's personal sidearm. *Blair: Dual Infinity. Heroine: *Kate: Can be seen when the player is chosen as the Heroine. Tips *Its rate of fire is the same as Anaconda. *Fire in middle range for maximum performance. Comparison to USP Positive *Higher damage (+5) *More accurate (+1%) *Can be upgraded to Black and Red *Stylish Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (Does not affect speed) *Same ammo type (.45 ACP) *Can be used by all teams Negative *More expensive (+$100) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Lower magazine size (-4) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) *Cannot attach a silencer Gallery Infinity Silver infinity silver viewmodel.png|View model File:Infinityss_shoot_empty.png|Dryfire model File:Infinitysilver_firemodel.png|Fire model infinity silver worldmodel.png|World model infinitysilver shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Infinity_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster DM_industry2_20120706_2314370.jpg|In game screenshot infinity hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon SVI_Infinity.jpg|Obtained from CodeBox infisilverkr.jpg|Korea poster iskp.png|Ditto svitp.png|Taiwan resale poster Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Have you ever use this pistol? Yes, by buying it directly from Shop! Yes, get it from Crafting/Zombie box/other Yes, from dead teammates/enemies No, never use this before.. Infinity Black File:Infinityblack_viewmodel.png|View model File:Infinitysb_shoot_empty.png|Dryfire model File:Infinityblack_firemodel.png|Fire model File:Infinityblack_worldmodel.png|World model File:Infinityblack_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Blackkit.png|The Black Kit File:Heroine.png|Kate wielding Infinity Black DM_industry2_20120708_1346580.jpg|In-game screenshot Mei.jpg|Mei with Black Infinity File:Infinitysb_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster infiblackwll.jpg|Korea poster Have you ever try this weapon? Yes, from Shop! Yes, pick up from the ground. Never.. Infinity Red File:Infinityred_viewmodel.png|View model File:Infinitysr_shoot_empty.png|Dryfire model File:Infinityred_firemodel.png|Fire model File:Infinityred_worldmodel.png|World model File:Infinityred_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Redkit.png|The Red Kit File:Hs_desertstorm_20120626_1844370.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Kriss_infinitysr_camouflage2_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster infiredwll.jpg|Korea poster Reload sound Who own this weapon in inventory? Me! Not me.. Trivia *The Infinity pistols,are customized variants of the M1911 .45ACP cartridge self-loading pistols. *'Infinity holder' (Red or Black) is only available for short period of time only. *Earlier version of Infinity,is fed with 7 rounds only. *It has six different types of cartridge besides .45 ACP. *In real-life,the Infinity is not suitable for combat purposes,it is designed for sporting purposes only. *In real-life,a Infinity pistol costs over $4000 in the USA. *While playing Gun Deathmatch,players may get a chance to recieve up to 2 Infinity (Black and White) at level 16 and 17. External links *M1911 at Wikipedia Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:SVI Category:American weapons Category:Infinity series Category:Stylish weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants